Gnoll
Personality/Behavior Despite being a warrior culture, most Gnoll’s are surprisingly jovial and friendly in nature, celebrating most all aspects of their existence, even the glory of battle, rarely giving in to anger or hate when facing their chosen foe. Some would say they come across as a bit too pleasant at times to the point of seeming unhinged or even slightly mad especially with the way they brave even the most insurmountable dangers without fear, but it is at the core of their spiritual beliefs to celebrate their time in this world to its fullest, not fear when it will end. Their unsettling tendency to "laugh" at inappropriate moments often comes across as awkward in social situations unless among those used to their involuntary cackle which is actually an involuntary spasm they're prone too. Description/Biology Gnoll’s resemble anthropomorphic Hyena’s with all the same fur patterns but whose overall proportions and body shape are more humanoid in form, with short muzzles, short tail, bright, inquisitive eyes and wide smiles. They average between 5 ½ to 6 feet in height and tend to move in a somewhat hunched posture or even drop to all 4’s when speed is a necessity. Climate/Terrain Highlands and Temperate Forests Territories Gnoll’s prefer deep forested areas with plenty of high lands and are native to the temperate forests that line the edge of the Black Mountains in the Neutral Zone, even establishing a large colony in the giant city ruins of Yotun. Society Gnoll society is matriarchal in nature and based on a rigid class structure based on three groupings each separated by gender roles in which the woman holds higher office. The dominant intellectual/spiritual class is maintained by the female shamans and the lower order of monks that serve her needs and perform rituals. The secondary warrior class is lead by the tribe’s elite female warriors and hunters and their lower ranking male grunts. At the bottom of the pecking order is the commoner class made up of laborers, gatherers, scavengers and slaves. Leading their people are any females who have passed their rites in both warrior and shamanic classes becoming a “Warrior Priest” and when more than one is present act as a council of sorts, conferring on any pressing matters. As the source of all life and a symbol of creation itself, females of the species are revered and cherished; even those among the commoners have sway over males in most matters the home and family. It is not uncommon for Gnoll societies with low population to capture slaves for labor but these slaves are actually treated very well, more like indentured servants and frequently are privy to the Gnoll’s various celebrations and festivals. Species Relations Gnoll’s are another victim of unfortunate location, having more in common with many eastern races. The occasional Gnoll slave who made their way east found much in common with the Bastet and were more than welcomed among the rowdy and celebrant Wild Fae of Kalindrell. Due to superstition, a vast majority of Goblinoids are terrified of Gnolls, fearing their predatory natures and the sound of their cackling hunting parties skulking through the night being the stuff of every Goblinoids worst nightmares. Gender Relations/Roles As was mentioned earlier, Gnoll’s exist in a matriarchal society in which women maintain any roles of authority. That is not to say the men are mistreated, but simply don’t hold as much influence. Young females are protected, educated, trained and nurtured where as young males are taught at an early age to fend for themselves and learn from their mistakes and through imitation. Love/Courtship Ironically despite this female dominated culture and the woman can willingly take any man to their bed chambers for casual and recreational sexual activities or for the exclusive purpose of mating, it is in fact up to the man to make the first move and pursue a female for the purpose of courtship when he has come of age. It is seen as a sign of confidence and boldness when a man believes himself worthy to court a female and is normally only done by those who have engaged in coitus with the female in the past and believes themselves to be virile and passionate lovers. However, despite this, a man must tread wearily and have sound judgment because if the woman denies his advances and turns him away, it is a sign of great dishonor and will make him appear foolish and less appealing to any future potential mate. In the large colony that exists in Yotun, the male/female division is so intense that homosexual romantic couples among both genders is the norm, pairings only being made for the sake of procreation and any male/female courtships being very rare. Sex Even before the Dark Lord Varagoss rose to power, tickling has always been a major part of Gnoll culture. It is used as a form of playful interaction as well as foreplay in preparation for sex. The Gnoll male member in fact is ridged with many small flexible spines that “tickle” when inserted, filling every lovemaking session with a cacophony of hysteria. Most any associated sexual practice that can be mixed with tickling is readily accepted such as bondage and foot worship, but in ALL situations the woman always has full control unless she willingly permits the male to assert himself albeit with a weary eye. At any moment a female may request a males company in her bed chambers at which point the male has little recourse but to follow. In the event that he is already committed to another female, the two may discuss the option of "borrowing" him for a night ("husband swapping" is a regular occurence in larger communites). Gnolls regularly engage in group sexual activites as well, oftentimes a female couple engaged romantically who desire offspring will choose a suitable male together and engage in a threesome to enhance the chances of successful conception. Group activities where the men outnumber the women is incredibly rare. Birthrights : ::: Super Eater: Gnoll’s have incredibly powerful jaws, able to inflict a great deal of damage from their bite as well as an incredibly efficient and powerful digestive system capable of digesting everything from flesh to skin, teeth, horns and bone. ::: ::: Mimicry: Gnoll’s are capable of imitating any sound they’ve heard made by another living creature whether it be spoken word or or beast calls. Favored Class Warrior and Mage are the two primary classes based on level of society. Mages tend to focus on the paths of Oracle, Hierophant and Druid, while a few casters among the fighters dabble in Abjuration. Combat Gnolls normally fight in well organized strike teams or “packs” and tend to utilize a variety of old world but still well forged weapons such as broad swords, spears and hunting knives. Ranged weaponry is normally looked down upon by the proud warrior class seeing striking a foe from a distance as cowardly.